peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 March 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-03-13 ; Comments *Peel says he nearly never made it to the show after being hit by a limousine outside Paddington station in London, whilst walking on a zebra crossing. *Peel plays two tracks from the Senseless Things, one covering Perfect Daze's Break It Away and the other is a new single called Andi In A Karmann. *Peel mentions his son Thomas would be going on a tour with a group in a few weeks time to southern Germany playing the trumpet. *Peel mentions that Andy Kershaw had a good idea that details of their tracklistings on the programmes should be on Ceefax. Sessions *Loop #3, recorded 21st January 1990, repeat, First broadcast 31 January 1990. Available on Wolf Flow (Reactor). Tracklisting *Stump Wizards: Eerie (album - Smokestack) Get Hip $''' *Hugo Barrington: Yow - Yow (7") Jammy's '''@ *Orchids: On A Sunday (7" - Something For The Longing) Sarah *Loop: Sunburst (session) #2 :(JP: 'That's Loop saying, "Have you got 50p for a cup of coffee?" to life.') *Senseless Things: Break It Away (v/a 7" - Pssst E.P.) Hoss 45 $''' *Senseless Things: Andi In A Karmann (12") What Goes On *MC 900 Ft Jesus With DJ Zero: Shut Up (album - Hell With The Lid Off) Nettwerk *Toni Iordache: unknown (album - Un Virtuose Du Cymbalum) Electrecord '''#3/£ *McCarthy: Get A Knife Between Your Teeth (12") Midnight Music $''' *Crimestoppa: Don't Touch Crack (7") Mixing Lab *Boo-Yaa T.R.I.B.E.: Pickin' Up Metal (album - New Funky Nation) Island '''$ @ *Loop: From Crest To Wave (session) £''' *Jive Five: No More Tears (v/a album - The Classic Soul Years 1967) Connoisseur Collection *Carry Nation: Protect And Serve (7" - Face The Nation 1985 - 1989) Workshed '''#1 $ *Happy Mondays: Step On (One Louder Mix) (12") Factory $''' *Mellow Man Ace: Mas Pingon (album - Escape From Havana) Capitol :(JP: 'Just hope that none of those were Spanish words for parts of the body, Mellow Man Ace, from the LP, Escape From Havana, on Capitol Records, A MAJOR LABEL, and that's called Mas Pingon') * Benny Profane: Maureen (album - Dumb Luck Charm) Imaginary *Loop: Afterglow (session) '''£ *Inspiral Carpets: This Is How It Feels (Drum Mix) (12" - This Is How It Feels (Remix)) Mute Tracks marked #''' on '''File 1 Tracks marked £''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked $''' on '''File 5 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 6 File ;Name *1-2) best of peel vol 1 (with introductions) *3) 020A-B5644XXXXXXX-0200M0.mp3 *4) 020A-B5644XXXXXXX-0201M0.mp3 *5) john-peel-19b-1990 *6) 1990-03-xx Peel Show LE066 ;Length *1) Part 1 - 45:24 (28:52-40:17, 43:48-45:24) *2) Part 2 - 45:31 (until 08:09, 13:10-18:38) *3) 0:46:41 *4) 0:39:48 *5) 0:46:51 (4:17-11:28, 12:45-23:30) (to 11:28, from 19:29 unique) *6) 1:21:16 (32:58-41:18) ;Other *1-2) Many thanks to Mike. From Best Of Peel Vol 1. *3-4) Recordings at the British Library *5) Many thanks to Happy Otter. From HO John Peel 19 1990 *6) Created from LE066 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1-2) Part 1, Part 2 *3-4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5644/2) *5) Mixcloud *6) Mooo Category:Available online Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Lee Tapes